A Hedgehog's Lament
by EclipseWithTheMorphs
Summary: Always expect the unexpected. If you don't, you might go insane. You might change for the better or the worse. Either way, there could be someone that understands you. One-shot, werewolf transformation, read and review. Rated T for blood and minor language.


**Hey everyone! Just something I thought of randomly, and I decided to go along with it. Since this doesn't involve OCs (mainly), however, Eclipse won't be doing the disclaimer. Instead...**

**Eggman: Eclipse with the Morphs does not own any characters featured in this story. All of them belong to SEGA except for a little reference.  
**

**Now let's do this!**

* * *

\/

A Hedgehog's Lament

/\

He couldn't believe it. There was no way. No way he had lost to some fat old scientist. It had to be a dream, he told himself. Just had to have been. Except it wasn't. It was real life.

He stood there, battered, bruised, and not knowingly alive by his opponent. His body was covered in cuts and burns; blood turned his once cobalt fur into a strange shade of dark blue. He cursed. How had he lost? It was just like every other fight, he destroyed robots, stopped whatever world-destroying machine there was and beat up the fat man every single time. Except for now. This was real.

He thought about how he lost. Did he execute his abilities improperly? Was there not enough spin in his Spin Dash? The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized it wasn't him. It was who was supposed to help him.

Tails. The fox kit that he took in as a brother. The kid said he would be there... but he never showed up. Shadow and Knuckles. Sure, they're his rivals, but they were still his friends. They didn't even say anything about the mission though. Amy. The pink stalker that always knew where he was. Why couldn't she find him now? Why couldn't a damn stalker that had followed him throughout a majority of his life and knew everywhere he went not be able to be here and lend a hand?

As he thought more and more, he realized something vital: There was also GUN. They were the ones that sent him on the mission, they said they would send help if necessary, they said all these things about how they would help him. But they didn't. They were too caught up with their games, their worthless desires. They didn't care if he failed or won. They would take care of it anyways.

As he kept thinking of more and more things about the people that betrayed him, he began hating all other humans too. They adored him. They could have told GUN to look for him. But no, they just had more things that were important than that. His attitude changed completely. No longer would he protect these people that wouldn't even help him in his time of need.

He laughed. Not a cheery, happy, carefree laugh like he normally did. A strange laugh. And as he kept laughing, the laugh kept getting more and more insane. Eventually, he stopped laughing, then walked out of the ruins of the base. He had to think.

* * *

He eventually got to his destination - a little relaxation spot that he found some time. Underneath one of the rocks, though, was a passageway into an underground facility. That's exactly where he went. Originally, he never thought he would need to use it. Now it was time for desperate measures.

The facility was a genetics facility - he could tell by the pictures of different D.N.A.s on the walls. Many years ago, the scientists that worked here found out how to cross different D.N.A. genes from different organism families together. It had been said that this was how the Mobians were created. He didn't care, though. He only had one place to go.

He got there fairly quickly. It was a special room where the crossing of D.N.A. occurred and new beings were formed. Some were scrapped. Others, like Mobians, were successful but were kept in hiding. At least until GUN found out. There were a couple of vials on a table in there. Those were specifically made to be D.N.A. patterns like those out of mythology. Dragons, trolls, demons... all of it was there. He found what he needed. The werewolf vial.

The werewolf serum was actually quite simple - essence of Dark Gaia was made into a liquidized form,concentrated with different materials, possibly even Chaos Energy, to make it stable, and just a bit of a hint of wolf DNA to have the full effect of werewolf and not something like the Werehog. Of course, all the subjects that were tested on escaped when GUN infiltrated the lab, but the stupid military organization didn't get rid of the vial. It was most likely that the escapees were eliminated by the government. But as always, the one that wanted to use it didn't care. He just had what he wanted.

He had never particularly enjoyed syringes, but again, drastic measures. He slowly pulled the liquid in the werewolf vial into the syringe. The entire time, he thought about what could have happened - his friends and allies could have come and helped him defeat the fat man. Some could have come and distracted the man while he stopped the machine. But none of that happened. Now it was time for vengeance. He stared at the syringe one more time, knowing what would happen. Then he stuck it into his arm and released the liquid in.

After he pulled the syringe out, the puncture mark was the only thing that hurt. He didn't feel any different. In time, though, he began feeling his body warm up, his eyesight getting woozy. He suddenly jerked forward and cried out as his teeth slowly sharpened into canine teeth, in the process causing his mouth to bleed a little bit. He clutched his arm, with it being entirely on fire. On both of his hands, claws slowly grew from his fingertips and pierced through his gloves.

He wished it would stop, but he knew that he himself had to do this. It was for his justice. His already pointed ears grew longer, and his feet started getting cramped inside of his shoes. The balls of his feet suddenly rose up and cracked into place, breaking the backs of the shoes and making him digitigrade. Claws grew on tips of his toes and broke whatever was left of the shoes on his feet. His fur began to grow longer, especially on his chest. He began feeling some of the pain go away. In fact, he started to quite enjoy this.

He noticed that his fur had changed color. Instead of a bright blue, it was now a black and dark grey mixture. His tail grew longer into a full blown wolf tail. He somehow knew he had only one part of the change left. His mouth and nose elongated into a wolf's muzzle, and his mind suddenly shifted form. He completely forgot about being friends or allies with any of the people he despised. Now, he only knew that they were fools to double-cross him. He let out a howl, a final part of the change, and it was complete.

He realized how great he felt. He knew that he needed to hunt those that betrayed him, but he just took a while to take in his body. He was muscular - more so than he used to be. He was taller, faster, he could smell better, everything about him changed. Then, he forgot his old name. He forgot that he used to be named Sonic, the fastest thing alive, the hero of the world. He didn't need a name, but he had an instinct. He shouldn't kill his enemies. He should spare them and give them the same gift he had. In fact, the entire world could be like him. They would mate. They would become like him forever.

He also found that he had heard of a black-and-white hedgehog that was apparently like him. Maybe the hedgehog had the same ideas. The former hedgehog, formerly known as Sonic, howled, then ran out into the open searching for this so-called hedgehog.

/\

**As I said, it's just a little random one-shot I came ****up with. Also, leave a review if you want a surprise appearance from "Sonic" in Through the Darkness. Whatever the majority is, that's what's going to happen. See you all later!**

**~Eclipse**


End file.
